Just The Way You Are
by JournalistInRed
Summary: 2/5 songfic implied 3/4 1/362 and 86/60


**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename Kids Next Door, Just The Way You Are (Bruno Mars), Etc.**

**This one's for Aaron because he kept singing it yesterday at school, and it kinda sorta got stuck in my head so... Thanks! :) It's also for Lindsey (my little sister.) since she's been asking for a 2/5 story. Hope you like it!**

"Do I look okay?"

The boy with brown hair, and brown goggles stared at the black haired girl in amazement. Abby had on a strapless navy blue dress, her hair down, and black heels. Hoagie had on a black suit, with a light blue t-shirt underneath, and a black tie.

"Okay? Abs you look absolutely beautiful."

Abby blushed for a moment. Then she looked back over to her best friend and smirked.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Gilligan."

He smiled at Abby, and slicked back his auburn hair.

"I would hope so. My mom made me wear this tie. I think it might just _tie_ my outfit together."

Abby took her hat off of her bed, and whacked the boy upside the head, which stopped his laughter.

"Seven years, and your jokes are still just as bad as Grandma Stuffum's fried platypus intestines."

Hoagie shuddered at the thought, and thought about it...

"Hey!"

He looked offended, but the girl coolly laughed.

"You know, I love it when you smile. It seems like the world just stops and stares for a while."

Abby blushed, and shook her head.

"Nah, Abby don't think she's all that now. I'm not perfect. I'm not any of the things you tell me I am, and there is no way I'm gonna believe it."

Hoagie walked over to where the girl was, and looked into her eyes. He cleared his throat a little bit.

"_Oh,_

_Her eyes,_

_Her eyes,_

_Make the stars look like they're not shinin'."_

He looked at her hair and pointed at it.

"_Her hair,_

_Her hair,_

_Falls perfectly without her tryin'."_

She rolled her eyes, but blushed and smiled at the boy anyways.

"_She's so beautiful,_

_And I tell her everyday."_

Hoagie started to walk around her in circles while singing. He stopped, and turned at her. He did the Elvis impersonation move while singing,

"_Yeah._"

Abby just walked the other way, stifling a giggle.

"_I know,_

_I know,_

_When I compliment her,_

_She won't believe me._"

"True." Abby said, approving of the statement.

"_It's so,_

_It's so sad,_

_To think she don't see what I see._"

"What _do _you see?", said the girl.

"Let me finish."

Abby nodded, and Hoagie continued on with the song.

"_But every time she asks me,_

_'Do I look okay?',_

_I say."_

Hoagie walked towards the girl, and found his hands placed where her face is now.

"_When I see your face,_

_There's not a thing that I would change._

_Cause you're amazin',_

_Just the way you are."_

With every word of 'thing that I would change', he pointed at the features of her face. Her nose, eyes, chin, cheeks, and her lips. Hoagie pulled her lips into a smile, and naturally she smiled at his silliness, and moved his fingers away.

"_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while._

_Cause girl you're amazin',_

_Just the way you are."_

The auburn boy leaned in a little closer this time. He put one of his fingers on her lips again.

"_Yeah,_

_Her lips, _

_Her lips,_

_I could kiss them all day,_

_If she'd let me."_

She hesitated, but pecked the boy on the lips.

"Dream on, fly-boy."

She laughed, and he followed her again. Oh, how he loved her laugh.

"_Her laugh,_

_Her laugh,_

_She hates,_

_But I think it's so sexy."_

She turned to the boy, cap in hand, and swung yet again.

"Ow! It was a line in the song, I swear it!"

Abby knew that.

"_She's so beautiful,_

_And I tell her every day."_

Hoagie got ready for his big lyrics, and was acting the song out like he was a kid again.

"_Oh,_

_You know,_

_You know, _

_You know,_

_I'd never ask you to change._

_If perfect's what you're searching for,_

_Then just stay the same."_

"You're so cliché. You know that right?"

He nodded.

"_So,_

_Don't even bother askin' if you look okay,_

_You know I'll say,_

_When I see your face,_

_There's not a thing that I would change._

_Because you're amazin',_

_Just the way you are."_

By now, Hoagie was all around Abby's room dancing and stuff. He knocked a few things over, and was getting really into the song. Hoagie grabbed Abby's hairbrush and started to sing with it. He picked her up, and danced with her, and twirled her around and all that jazz. She sat down again, still laughing at her dear friend who could not dance to save his life.

" _And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while._

_Cause girl you're amazin',_

_Just the way you are._

_The way you are,_

_The way you a-are."_

_Girl you're amazin',_

_Just the way you are."_

Hoagie stepped up to Abby, and held his hand out for her to take it, she did.

He took her outside to the porch, after saying to Mr. Lincoln that they would be home by 10, and started singing one more time.

"_When I see your face,_

_There's not a thing that I would change._

_Cause you're amazin',_

_Just the way you are._

_And when you smi-ile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while._

_Cause girl you're amazin',_

_Just the way you are._

_Yeah."_

He looked at Abby, and she was smiling the biggest smile he had ever seen in his life. (Well, except _maybe_ Kuki's when she's super extremely happy.)

"You know, I always have liked that song.", Abby said, still with that big smile plastered on her face.

"Funny, so have I." He chuckled a little bit.

Abby looked at him, and said something else, "Well, now Abby likes it even more, might even be her favorite song."

Hoagie leaned in, and kissed her full on the lips.

**Later On...**

The prom was pretty cool, everybody seemed to enjoy themselves.

Even Fanny had a good time. She went with Patton, and he's still alive and well. I thought they would've killed each other by now.

Kuki and Wally went together, (of course.) since they _have_ been dating for a month or so now.

Nigel decided to go with Lizzie to see how things would work out. Surprisingly, (not really.) Nigel was staring at the blonde across the room for most of the time, and Lizzie was not too happy about it. She figured out who is was, and stormed off to meet another person by the name of Herbie.

Nigel and Rachel caught up, and spent the rest of the night talking about work, and how much they missed the other one.

Hoagie and Abby are now officially going out, all because of a song.

But now it's not just _a_ song.

It's _their_ song.

**In all seriousness, I thought this was horrible. I have never wrote anything for 2/5, so forgive me if it _is_ horrible. **

**You have every right to click that little button below this. I accept critique, like, love, hate, anything. Everyone has an opinion. Just click review and tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
